


Woodwretch’s Rut

by Universe of Prince (PrinceThomas)



Series: Tales of Amatina [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha rut, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/Universe%20of%20Prince
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tales of Amatina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001451
Kudos: 31





	Woodwretch’s Rut

The sunset dyes the forest sky brilliant oranges and pinks, with hues of purple that loomed in the distance. Majesty leaned his head back into Woodwretch’s chest with a satisfied sigh. “Pretty Little Human, are you sleepy? I can make you a bed of flowers if you wish.” Woodwretch asked as blue flowers sproted cerimoniously around them. Majesty giggled and turned around to face Woodwretch, his legs split to fit over the forest guardian’s.

“Mmm, no. Not really. I’m just really happy.” Majesty hummed as he kissed Woodwretch’s stray strand of ivy, which grew red flowers as soon as Majesty’s lips pressed softly against the plant.

Majesty giggled at how the flowers popped up almost instantly. With a small wave, a flower crown of blue cornflowers wrapped around Majesty’s forehead. ”Aww, Woodwretch! That’s so sweet!” Majesty chirped as he kissed Woodwretch’s cheeks and hair, which sprouted flowers all over his grassy hair and overgrowth of moss and leaves.

Majesty was suddenly lifted off of Woodwretch’s lap and was placed into the patch of pastel colored flowers. “Pretty creature, I must go.” Woodwretch explained. Majesty huffed childishly and stood back up to follow Woodwretch.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Majesty asked as he grabbed Woodwretch’s wrist. “Pretty creature, I must-“

“You better not be going off to do that dark magic cursing business! You promised you wouldn’t!”

“You must understand, I cannot stay for much longer-“

“Why?” Woodwretch stopped for a moment, before he finally spoke again.

“It is time for me to bear an heir to my generation.“ He explained as he poited his spindly wooden hand to the green hue in the clouds. “The forest calls me to go, so I must.” Majesty let out a confused ‘hmm...’ in response, but eventually piped up.

“So like, you gotta fuck something and keep the bloodline going?” The foliage on Woodwretch’s body turned a blood red. It was almost as if he changed for the Autumn season. “I... while you are not wrong, pretty creature, that was very... not pretty words. A pretty creature should not ruin their tongue with filthy words and phrases.”

Majesty tugged at Woodwretch’s hand softly and gave the guardian the most pleading eyes he could muster. “I’m sorry...” he pouted sweetly, “but I don’t wanna let you go! I want you to stay here with me!”  
  
”But I might hurt you, my human is delicate and darling, I do not want my pretty darling to get hurt.” Majesty shook his head and tugged Woodwretch’s wrist slightly harder.  
  
“So like, does the forest know if you like... make an heir?” Woodwretch sighed as he carefully plucked Majesty’s hand off.

“It knows when a guardian passes away, and it calls all guardians into heat until another heir is concieved.”

“But like, it doesn’t matter who makes the heir, as long as it happens?” Majesty inquired. Woodwretch nodded. “So then, why do you gotta go if someone else is gonna do it?” The trees around the two shuddered and groaned in straining. 

“Pretty creature, I am going into an insatiable heat, and you must be safe from me. I do not wish to hurt you or scare my darling little human.”

Majesty laughed and gently guided Woodwretch to sit back down against the tree. “Wood, I love rough. It makes me feel nice.” He assured. “Besides, it’d probably help to take the edge off a little bit! Although, I don’t really know what your dick looks like...” Woodwretch’s leaves turned a scarlet red that even the most valuable of rubies envied.

“Is my pretty creature suggesting? Suggesting to satiate my calling?”

Majesty shrugged and strattled Woodwretch again. “I mean, if you’ll have me.” With Majesty’s expressed and enthusiastic consent, Woodwretch let his vines from his body wrap around Majesty’s waist, thighs, arms, and chest. The vines pinned his arms against his sides as his waist and chest were comfortably tight. The vines wrapped around Majesty’s thighs slowly pulled them apart and the vines reached to tug off the clothes that Woodwretch never understood why his pretty creature wore.

“Woodwretch, undo my arms? I-I’ll get my pants off if that’s what those little things are trying to do.” Majesty asked. Woodwretch immediately complied and undid his binds and apologized sweetly, his head burrowed as well as it could into Majesty’s neck.

“Tell me if I scare my darling, I do not want to scare my pretty human that I love.” He quietly begged “I love you, my Majesty, my little human.” Majesty laughed as he mived away to throw his shirt and sweater off.  
  
“What? Like hell I’d say no to something like this! I just wanted to help!” He explained as he unfastened the button on his beige pants and pushed off his boots and socks. “I wanna be on display for you.” He confessed as he undressed. Majesty was about to take off his underwear before he let out a shocked ‘oh!’ and rushed to his long forgotten bag, which rested in a blue flower patch. He handed Woodwretch a bottle as thick as Majesty’s neck and as tall as his palm. “You’re gonna want to use this, or if you don’t know what I’m talking about, I can just do it now.”

Woodwretch shook his head in confusion. “What is that bottle?” He asked as he tiled his head to the side, the churning in his core begged to wrap around Majesty and inseminate him until he became ready to bear his heir.

“Okay so technically it’s oil for hand cramps and massaging, but from personal experience, it works as great oil to help... uh, ‘ease the way’, shall we put it.” The confusion in Woodwretch’s eyes told Majesty that he would have to prepare himself. So much for romantic fingering tonight. But hey! He was finally about to get Woodwretch to fuck him! This was exciting! Majesty cleared his throat and walked towards Woodwretch with a knowing smile.

“Woodwretch my dear? Could you lift me up so that you can see better? Just hold my waist and support my spine please?” He asked sweetly, which Woodwretch was happy to help with.

A flurry of soft petals flew from Woodwretch to create a nice and soft place for Majesty to lie down. Once he was properly sat and nodded at Woodwretch, the petals flew upwards and left Majesty mid air, right at Woodwretch’s chest. “Ready? Be sure to watch!” Majesty exclaimed as he pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear.

With a final breath of courage, he wriggled out of them. Majesty always was a fair amount smaller than Woodwretch, but Woodwretch never cared. He thought that his Majesty was the cutest and most beautiful creature to bless the Earth. His pale skin looked like homey with the sunset’s light upon him, and his pink flushed cheeks made him all the more perfect.

Woodwretch watched as Majesty took the bottle of oil and dipped his fingers inside the bottle. The shiny coat of oil entranced Woodwretch as he watched Majesty bite his lip and drag his left leg from laying down to bent at the knee. Majesty‘s hand went right past what Woodwretch assumed to be his own sex and let his three fingers touch the opening. They softly pushed and prodded in a practiced way before Majesty let one of his fingers slide halfway in smoothly.

Majesty let out a shaky breath and continued. Majesty loved how Woodwretch’s foliage was as red as the blood he lived off of and how the pointsettas on his horns quivered.

Majesty continued to relax his body and finger himself, but he quickly became concerned when the petals around him started to gro vines and cling to him. “Wood? Everything okay?” Majesty asked, but he was answered with only a kiss to his cherry blossom lips.

  
“So... pretty. Need. You...” Woodwretch forced out. Majesty peeked down below to see what he was working with. To be honest, it just looked like a 10” tentacle cock, so not the weirdest fuck Majesty had by a longshot. Majesty whined and wrapped his arms around Woodwretch’s neck and kissed him desperately.

  
I know you do, I know, but just touch yourself as I finish working, okay? I need to open myself up right so that I don’t get hurt and-“ he was cut off by a sharp bite to his neck, which made him cry out. “Woodwretch!” He squeaked as he sat back onto his little pad. “Warning!”  
  
“I’m sorry my pretty- you- my body- it tells me to take you.” He pleaded. Majesty took his hand back and continued to finger himself.

“I know, I know, just let me finish and you can have me.”

Majesty scissored himself open quickly as he watched Woodwretch’s cock twitch and drip his glowing, sap-like precum. “Almost done Wood, almost ready for your big cock to get inside me.” He murmured softly as Woodwretch groaned and sighed shakily in agony.

The oil was warm inside Majesty at that point, he had been preparing himself for so long! But finally, _finally_! He slipped his fingers out of his hole and let the vines grab his wrists and bind him in suspension. “Alright baby, but just go slow at first, m’kay? It’ll hurt if you go fast.”

Woodwretch, at hearing that he could hurt his little love, slowly lowered him to the ground and softly kissed over Majesty’s exposed body. The flowers really did bring out the glow of his skin. “Little darling, I want you to not get hurt.” He growled, which made Majesty shiver in delight.

”Oh fuck, hurt me Daddy- I mean, just be gentle at first, then you can go really fast!” He explained. Woodwretch nodded as his cock poked at Majesty’s lubed and stretched hole. It rimmed itself around the edge before it stuck itself inside. Majesty whimpered as the tentacle wriggled inside of his ass as it slowly debauched him. “Woodwretch please! Please go deeper in my ass!” Majesty whined as Woodwretch entered inside him at an unbearable pace.

If Majesty was suffering, Woodwretch was most certainly dying. The heat, the primal urge to shove his cock inside Majesty and mate him, the screaming of the forest to _matematetakehimfuckhim_! Woodwretch growled and slid his cock deeper inside by another 2 inches, which both satisfied and tortured him.

  
As soon as Woodwretch bottomed out inside of Majesty, the men let out a collective sigh of relief. “N-now all I need to do is adju-fuck!” Majesty squeaked as Woodwretch pulled his cock out and went in again. Alright, then. Rough sex it is! Majesty whimpered and whined as he grasped Woodwretch’s back and arched his own. “Woodwretch! It’s-oh fffuck!- so good!”

The urge only grew more and more inside of Woodwretch to cum inside of his Majesty. To pump his pretty human full of cum and breed him like a good alluring creature. Woodwretch picked his pace up and started to speak in his low, ancient murmur. Majesty knew not what he said, but the low and deep voice only made him hornier. The pride of fucking a beautiful human such as Majesty was deliciously perfect fuel for the carnal drive for Woodwretch.

Majesty clawed into the soft leaves and moss on Woodwretch’s back as his ass was mercilessly fucked. “Woodwretch-motherFUCKER! HARDER!” He screamed as Woodwretch kept on pounding his ass. It was excruciatingly delightful. Woodwretch dragged his long and glowing sap-colored tongue over Majesty’s chest and scraped his perky pink nipples with his fangs. Woorwretch got drunk off of the moans and gasps from Majesty’s cute little lips. His face flushed pink as he stroked his cock quickly to the rhythm of Woodwretch’s brutal fucking. The tentacle cock that debauched and marked inside of him made Majesty whimper in delight.

The urge kept building, kept chanting inside of Woodwretch, it roared for him to make an heir, to finish inside of Majesty. It was so good- his little pretty darling was-! With a guttural moan that shook the trees around them, Woodwretch came inside of Majesty.

Majesty wailed as his ass clamped around Woodwretch’s cock as his dick splattered semen over his stomach. “Woodwretch! Woooooodwreeetch! Please! Oh fuck, so much! Fuck me more!” He begged as his cock twitched and came. Majesty gasped and groaned as he felt Woodwretch’s cock squirm and release more and more cum inside.

Woodwretch gasped with a raspy scratch in his voice as he pumped slowly inside of Majesty one final time. Both men groaned as they fell beside one another. “Another... has been conceived...” Woodwretch murmured as he wrapped himself and his vines around Majesty, who was already snuggled into Woodwretch’s chest.

”But I can’t-“

“Another one has mated... Sleep, pretty Majesty.”

”M’kay, you take a rest too, my big monster.”


End file.
